videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Captain America
Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a fictional superhero that appears in Marvel Comics. He was featured in the thirty-sixth episode of Death Battle, where he fought Batman and lost. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Before transformation **Height: 5'4" / 1.6 m **Weight: 95 lbs / 43.1 kg *After transformation **Height: 6'2" / 1.9 m **Weight: 220 lbs / 99.8 kg *Both parents died early in his life *Won the gold metal in an art contest as a teenager *Was once mutated into "Spider-King" *Secretly a habitual car thief Abilities *Adept in all fighting styles *Master tactician *Multi-lingual *Proficient in all weapons, though he typically only uses his shield *Expert acrobat *Capable of chi manipulation *Can resist all forms of mind control *Proficient in driving all kinds of vehicles Cap's Shield *2.5 feet in diameter, weighs 12 lbs *An unrepeatable combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium *Its Proto-Adamantium is even stronger than regular adamantium *Absorbs the full blow of any impact *Conducts neither electricity nor heat *Highly aerodynamic *Can only be damaged by tampering with its molecular bonding Feats *Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years *Can run almost 50 mph / 80.5 kph *Caught a torpedo with his bare hands *Threw the Hulk off his feet *Jumps 20-30 feet high *Drops from airplanes at cruising altitude into water without a parachute no problem Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Already standing there. He catches his shield and readies for battle. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Cap raises his shield and shouts "For our country!" *'Victory:' Cap stands proud. Quotes Entrance *"I'm always ready for a fight." *"I've fought in wars. One-on-one's not gonna be very smooth for you." *"Well then. Let's do this." *"Hope you don't think I'm going easy on you this time, Bats." - Against Batman. *"Avengers... uh... Let's... fight!" - Against any of the Avengers. *"Surrender is your only option." - Against any villain. *"Let's see how good that tech does you, Murphy." - Against Robocop. Victory *"I'm one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes for a reason." *"I hope you'll keep on fighting, soldier." *"Your skill would make you a worthy Avenger." *"May we put our skills alongside each other in the future." - Against Batman. *"Let's continue to fight the good fight!" - Against any of the Avengers. *"Crime never pays. But you certainly will." - Against any villain except Deathstroke. *"You're strong where it counts, soldier." - Against Robocop. Results Screen *"The secret to fighting: You do it for what you believe in." *"I promise you, when I raise my shield, the red, white, and blue will always prevail!" *"Don't worry, Bruce. This will be our little secret." - To Batman. *"I know this is probably going to just fuel the old Stark ego train... But you're a great Avenger and friend, Tony." - To Iron Man. *"I'm afraid if you really want to join the Avengers, Peter, you're gonna have to bring it all to the table." - To Spider-Man. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters